I love you more then he does!
by Battle-Royalist
Summary: Agito is tried of seeing Akito hanging and clinging all over Ikki.So he decide to show his feelings.One-shot lemon AgitoXAkito


I wanted to write this because their rare for this pairing to have a lemon.

Title:You don't need Ikki,When you have me

Warning(s):Lemon,Yaoi,Swearing

Pairing:AgitoXAkito

Disglammer:I don't own Air Gear or it's characters

Important:Agito and Akito have their own bodies,don't ask,just read!And sorry for my spelling and grammer.

your cruel device  
your blood,like ice  
one look,could kill  
my pain,your thrill...

i wanna love you but i better not touch  
i wanna hold you,but my senses tell me to stop  
i wanna kiss you but i want it too much  
i wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
you're poison running through my veins  
you're poison  
i don't wanna break these chains

your mouth so hot  
your web,im caught  
your skin,so wet  
black lace,on sweat

i hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
i wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
don't wanna touch you but your under my skin  
i wanna kiss you but you're lips are venomous poison  
you're poison running through my veins  
you're poison  
i dont wanna break these chains

running deep inside my veins  
poison burning deep inside my veins

one look,could kill  
my pain,your thrill...

i wanna love you but i better not touch  
i wanna hold you,but my senses tell me to stop  
i wanna kiss you but i want it too much  
i wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
you're poison running through my veins  
you're poison  
i dont wanna break these chains

poison

i wanna love you but i better not touch  
i wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
i wanna kiss you but i want it too much  
i wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
you're poison running through my veins  
you're poison  
i dont wanna break these chains

poison

He watches Akito clinging on to Ikki's arm and glares with jelousy and malice for the nuzzles against Ikki's growled quietly while he,Akito,Fucking crow,and the Noyamano sisters were eating just give up in trying to get Akito to let go of his can sense Agito glaring at him with murder intention.

"Fuck Im going to bed."Agito growled as he got up and walked out of the room."Agito."Akito whispered quietly as he let go of Ikki's arm and got up then left the room too.

Akito came in after Agito who stormed in pissed off."Agito what's wrong?You seems madder then-'He was cut by Agito pushing him on their bed."I hate that fucking crow he has everything while I have nothing!He has you my fucking everything!"Agito said with a stared widened eye.

'Agito.'Akito thought with a blush cause Agito's on top of him on all could feel Agito's erection against could Agito was blushing too even though to was dark.

Akito grabbed each side of Agito's head and pulled him down and kiss was shock at first then took contorl of the smirked when Akito moaned into the slide a hand inside Akito's shirt and caress his right nipple causing him to moan again in Agito's broke the kiss even though they seprated a string of saliva still connects of them were could feel Agito growing bigger.

Agito smirked when he watch Akito grabbed his hips and grinded into him causing Akito to thrust his head back and his neck to Agito who attack the side most exposed with kisses,licking and of course his favorite took off Agito's black button shirt while he was sucking on his wrapped his arms around Agito's travel to Akito's right nipple and licked."Agito!"Akito moaned which cause Agito to grin.'He saying my name not that fucking crow's.'Agito though as he went lower to Akito's waistline.

"Agito *Huff* are we *huff*going all the *huff*way?"Akito asked panting as he looked into Agito's eyes which are cloud with lust and love for him.

"Only if you want to Akito.I only live for you and you fucking know I will never do anything at you don't want to."Agito said as he lean towards him and kiss him on the tip of his smile sweetly."I know I*blush*want to go all the way with love."He said blushed then it disappeared then he pulled Akito in another battle for dominions which of course Agito won.

Akito broke the kiss so he can lick his Agito licked down his waistline he looked at other deep blue haired boy for permission to nod once for him to keep smirked the unbutton his pants and unzipped it.

Agito pulled them down along with his blue boxers with chibi sharks(Aww cute)with the help of could see that the kinder bluenette was hard as was he but had to wait so he could give his lover pleasure first.

He gentley grabbed Akito's shaft causing Akito to moan moaned alittle bit louder when Agito lick up the shaft towards the place his hands on Agito's head to push him to take more of him when Agito finally started sucking on sucked slow at first to tease him then faster and harder when Akito pleaed for him to go first to faster and harder."A-agito please......ahhh...I'm so close.....I'm gone....cum."Akito moaned while Agito kept sucking but more harder.

"Agito!"Akito cried when he came in Agito's mouth which he happy to swallow all of it.

After he was done swallowing he smirk,"You taste so fucking good like I thought you would."He whispered in Akito's him to blush scarlet."Are you ready for the next step,Akito?"He asked in seductive gulped then nod

Agito took his own pants and boxers that also has chibi sharks(LOL so cute) and pull out his own hard place his middle finger and index finger to Akito's look Agito confused." on them so I can prapare you."He answered when he saw the confusion in his eyes.

Akito nod the took in Agito's fingers inside his mouth,he used his unskilled tongue to lubricate Agito's he was sure his fingers were wet enough he took them out of his lover's wet mouth." you just need to relax."Agito said before he slide one of his fingers' inside of Akito's whimpered alittle as Agito kissed his forehead as he slide the another finger indside causing Akito to whimper again."Shhh it's ok if I don't do this it'll hurt alot more."Agito said to comforted him.

Agito moved his fingers around to stretch Akito awhile Akito started to moan as he started to enjoy Agito moving his fingers around inside found himself rocking his hip to the source then pouted when Agito stop and moaned when Agito removed his fingers from his Agito postion himself over Akito."Spread your legs wider."He ordered,Akito obey."It'll only hurt for a moment after that you'll feel nothing but ."He said before he pushed himself in Akito's tight them either whimpered(Akito) and moaned(Agito) when he push himself deep inside Akito.

"Move Agito."Akito ordered after he got used his lover's size which Agito happyly thrusted in slow pace at first after awhile."Agito go...ahhhh...uhh faster....harder!"Akito half moaned and half ordered as he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck as Agito thrust into him harder and pulled Akito in a deep,loving kiss which Akito happy returned with just as must love.

Akito moved with Agito's rhythm after they broke the kiss and he let go of Agito's neck so they could grabbed his legs and kept thrusting,both were panting,and of course 's sneak hand grabbed Akito's shaft and started to pump it up and down.

After alittle abit of thrusting and pumping."Let's cum togather,Akito."Agito said panting as Akito they came fell on top of Akito panting,Akito who was panting too petted his lover head to calm him down."Fuck Akito....I...you know Im not any good with showing my feeling...but oh what the fuck...I love you."Agito said as he slipped out of Akito."I know your not Agito and I love you too."He said before he pulled Agito into a kiss..

When they broke the kiss they look into each other eyes and grabbed the covers and cover both them nuzzled his nose against Agito's neck as he grabbed Akito's waist and pulled him closer." do you still like that fucking crow?"Agito asked alittle hurt thinking he knows the answer."No I always loved you, I had a crush on Ikki-kun,but my heart always belonged to you."Akito said with a sweet smile a real smile for his lover."Let's get some sleep."Akito suggest with a cute nod."I love you my angel."Agito said as he nuzzled his face into Akito's hair."I love you too my devil."Akito said as he nuzzled his face into his lover's smirked at the nickname Akito give him.

The End

Aww I like it it was cute,hot,and heavy all at the same time.

Comment and review people!


End file.
